Revised Borrowed Time
by Lady-in-Waiting Kat
Summary: The end of Borrowed Time season 2 redone. AU MA
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own nothing! Happy Now?**

There just wanted 2 make sure u saw it. .

Summary: AU Version of season 2 beginning with the end of _Borrowed Time_, 2 let u know where I'm coming from this will eventually turn into MA so u can guess the revision. ;)

Paring: Read summary

Time Frame: Read summary

 (I'm evil lol)

A/N: I came up w/ this idea while watching season 2 w/ my sisters and I just have 2 get it outta my head. Hope u enjoy O' and please review, Criticism is welcome as long as it's helpful. Ty and lots of luv ppl!

          Logan leaned over his lips stealing Max's just as the last echoes of her pagers beep faded into the morning. With a small smile he pulled back and got out of the car turning back slowly his face still a grin he opened his mouth as if about to speak but stopped. Suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head and his legs gave out sending his crashing down to the rocky ground.

            "OMG! Logan!" Max screamed in panic as she vaulted over the car door her chocolate brown eyes wide with terror. In a blur she knelt down besides the man she loved one of her hands reaching out to cress his forehead but quickly she stopped this action. It would only make things worse a little voice inside her head warned through the foggy panic clouding her brain. "Alec!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Where the hell are you?!?" She bellowed moisture pooling in the corners of her eyes.

              "What?" Alec asked arriving a split second later gravel flying up at his sudden stop. "Max?" He asked as his transgenic senses quickly took in the scene. "What do you want me to do?" 

               Tearfully she looked up at him her heart clenching at the sight of his face. At that moment she knew that he'd do anything in his powder to saw Logan even if the two of them didn't get along. Knowing this she quickly pulled her self together her tears stopping just as abruptly as they had begun.

              "We gotta get him to a hospital and call Sam." Max explained after taking in a shaky breath.

               "Max." A raspy voice cried drawling the two X5's attention away from their mission. 

               "Yea, Logan." She said her voice softening from its harsh monotone. Once again she began to reach out her hand but stopped herself from actually touching. Her heart ached at the sight of the red splotches forming all over his body. They didn't have long.

                "I-I love y-you." He wheezed holding her eyes with his own.

                " I know Logan, I know." Impatiently Alec shifted his feet his eyes looking over at the car the two had been sitting in moments before.

             "I hate to break this up, but…" He began crouching on the other side of Logan. "It's time to get Log boy to his doc." Max nodded in understanding her face going cold but her eyes still clear.

               "Lets go then." She said all traces of fear now gone from her voice. Alec blinked in astonishment at what he had just heard. He hadn't expected her to be able to do that after ten years on the outside but then again she had been using a lot of her skills out here, why not her mask?

               "All right." He said covering up his shock, his arms slipped underneath the smaller man and with a grunt of effort he lifted him into the air. "Where's Logan's car?" He asked.

                "Over there." Max pointed across the junkyard to where ol' Bessie was parked. Without any farther a due Alec set off being careful not to jostle his charge to much as he hurriedly covered the distance between where they had been standing and the car. Max was only a step behind.

                  "What's going on?" A voice asked from off to the side. Max turned her head a fraction catching a glimpse of the speaker.

                   "Go home Josh!" Max cried her tone normal but her eyes telling a different story. "It's not safe out here." With a short nod the dog-man disappeared from sight. A momentary sense of relief washed over but was swiftly squashed as she turned back to the task at hand. At least one of the men she loved was gonna be safe now.

                    "Hey Max reach into my jacket's pocket. My cell phone's in there." Hesitantly she did so fishing out Alec's silver phone. Automatically she flipped it on and punched in the good doctors number hoping as it began to ring that he was near by.

                 _Someone must like me up there_ she thought as Sam's voice filled her ear. "Sam it's an emergency." She said back to business once more.

                  "Where are you? What happened?" The middle aged man asked rapidly.

                   "Where are you and it's about Logan." For a moment she felt her resolve waver and a sob chocked off her voice. Pleadingly she looked at Alec for support because she couldn't bare to see Logan in the state he was now in. One look into his steady eyes righted her as the three of them climbed into the van. " We touched." She informed the little bolding man. A sharp intake of breath form the other side of the line let her know that he understood the situation.

                      "You know there's not really anything that I can do for him." Dr. Sam Carr said after a pause.

                       "I know but still." After that the two wrapped up their conversation by arranging a place to bring Logan. Hanging up she handed the phone back to Alec and he took it. "Thank you." Max said in a sad defeated voice.

                         "For what?" Alec asked looked at her sideways as they drove on.

                          "For being here for me." Max replied and Alec saw the unspeakable pain mirrored in her eyes.

                            "Always am Maxie, always." Alec answered. His eyes going soft comfortingly he patted her carmel skinned hand before turning his attention back to where they were going. They'd be there soon.  


	2. Ch 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything expect for a cat, 10 cense I found while doing the laundry, and a notebook. If you're interested in any of these things then go ahead and sue me.

**Time Zone: **The end of Borrowed Time

**Paring:** ML at beginning (only b/c it's better that way) but eventually MA

      [ I will not read flames about the parings I'll laugh at them and then delete them if u                         don't like the paring it's simple don't read the story ty]

**A/N:** TY 2 all of the ppl who reviewed. Ur awesome!

      I'd just like to let u know that I don't normally update my stories so quickly it's just that I'm in a good mood b/c I just got back from vacation.

     Please review at the end. My muse craves new ideas and constrictive criticism 4 u guys. And TY again.  .

Borrowed Time Revised:

                     Logan's Death

Review

_   "Thank you." Max said in a sad defeated voice._

_                         "For what?" Alec asked looked at her sideways as they drove on. _

_                          "For being here for me." Max replied and Alec saw the unspeakable pain mirrored in her eyes. _

_                            "Always am Maxie, always." Alec answered. His eyes going soft comfortingly he patted her carmel skinned hand before turning his attention back to where they were going. They'd be there soon.  _

End Review

        Agony, pure agony was all Max felt as she stood besides Alec waiting for news of the man she loved. It had been over an hour now since they had first touched, over thirty-five minutes since Alec and her had come crashing into the clinic, and over thirty-one minutes since Dr. Carr had been with his Patient. Max protectively wrapped her arms around herself and felt the tears build up in her eyes once more. It was all her fault; it was all her fault that the man she loved was laying in there dieing. Renfro was right she is poison. Grimly Max slumped over a little causing her dark brown hair to fall into her face as she stifled a sob.

         Besides her Alec shifted from foot to foot his hands pushed down deep inside of his jacket's pockets. It didn't feel right for him to just be standing there doing nothing, after all Logan wasn't such a bad guy once you got over the fact that he spent half his life in font of a computer screen. Alec shifted again as he felt Max move besides him slowly he pulled one hand from a pocket and daringly wrapped it around her shoulders not knowing weather she'd appreciate the jester or not. At least she didn't rip his arm off, he though as she moved closer to him. And then he realized that she had wrapped her arms around his waist and that she was crying against his chest.

         Awkwardly he began stroking her hair whispering soothing words to her as his other arm went around her back to hold her. Alec knew what it felt like to loose someone that you love. It was something he didn't wish upon anyone especially Max. Strong, brave, sarcastic Max.

           Just then the door to Logan's room slowly opened to reveal a chaste fallen Dr. Carr. By the grim look upon the older man's face Alec knew that it was over, that Logan was dead.

            Max felt Alec stiffen and she turned around to see Sam standing in the doorway of Logan Cale's room. "OMG." She whispered, her knees going out from under her. "Logan!" She cried in anguish. "Noooo!" She sobbed. Sam shook his head his eyes down cast.

              "I'm sorry." He said before turning away from the young couple. Slowly Alec sunk to the floor besides Max his arms automatically going around her as he whispered calming nonsense in her ear. All the while his heart broke for her. The love of her life was gone and there was nothing he could do to take the pain away from her.

                 "I'm sorry Maxie, I'm so sorry." He said softly as he pulled her closer. "I wish I could take it all away, make it all better." And he meant every word of it as the two of then sat there on the clinic floor.

**A/N:** Hope u enjoyed this chap. And please review!


	3. Ch 3

Disclaimer: Standard applies

Paring: None in this chap.

Summary: Here's the funeral

Timing: 3 days after Borrowed Time

A/N: If this doesn't make any since don't mind. I've been working a lot lately and my muse is on the run. So if u like it review, if u don't go ahead and flame me I don't mind.

Revised Borrowed Time:

                      Chapter 3,

                                  Hope at the end of the road

(A/N: Warning; title has nothing to do w/ this ch. I just thought it sounded cool)

Review

             _"I'm sorry." He said before turning away from the young couple. Slowly Alec sunk to the floor besides Max his arms automatically going around her as he whispered calming nonsense in her ear. All the while his heart broke for her. The love of her life was gone and there was nothing he could do to take the pain away from her. _

_                  "I'm sorry Maxie, I'm so sorry." He said softly as he pulled her closer. "I wish I could take it all away, make it all better." And he meant every word of it as the two of then sat there on the clinic floor. _

End Review

          Black, that was all Original Cindy saw as she looked around the gently sloping hillside. A giant crowd of black surrounding her and her boo. A crowd all there to pay their last respects for the late Eyes Only. The outspoken African-American woman never would have guessed Logan to have so many friends but it seemed that he did. Later on she'd have to ask Max who they all were. She recognized a few of them like Bling, Logan's old personal trainer, and Asha, the leader of the S1W. The others she didn't know and as she stood there supporting her best friend she realized that Logan had made a difference in a lot of people's lives even if they didn't know Logan had been the one to do it. Slowly the tears began to come and for all her strength and resolve she couldn't stop it. Where was Alec when you needed him she thought as she wiped the tears away from beneath her eyes. 

         Max looked up after feeling something wet hit her head. She expected to see rain pouring from the clouds overhead not tears trickling down her friend's strong face.

        "OC?" She asked in a small, child like voice.

        "Yea Boo?" The sensible woman asked in return.

         "Nothing." Max said with a delicate shake of her head.

          "What do you mean nothing?" OC asked in a hushed version of her normal voice, her tears suddenly forgotten.

           "Just that, nothing." Max answered with her first smile in three days. Shocked OC stared at her boo.

           "You know what, Max?" OC questioned with a smile of her own.

            "What?" Max asked.

            "I missed that." OC squeezed Max's hand her smile fading as the grip loosened.

             "I know." Max whispered tears coming to her eyes again. "Oh god why did he have to die?" The small X5 cried in agony.

             "I don't know Boo, I don't know." OC shook her head from side to side her mass of dark curls flying everywhere as she did so. "But even if I did would it really help you?"

              "No, I don't think it really would." Max replied as OC enveloped her in a hug. Wordlessly Max wrapped her arms around her friend's neck and hid her face in the hollow that created. "Thanx."

               "For what?"  OC inquired pulling away slightly from her best friend.

               "For everything." Max responded, looking up into OC eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you." 

                "Don't talk about things like that now boo." OC whispered while rubbing Max's back, her chocolate brown hand making big circles as she did so. Honestly OC didn't know what to do for her friend, neither now or in the hard months to come. She just hoped that they made it through it, all of them. And with that thought OC caught a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye. (The slight flutter of a shrub's leaves off to her right followed by the appearance of a tall, blond haired man.) OC smiled sadly but thankfully at him as he smirked his I'm-always-all-right smirk at her in return.

                   The rest of the ceremony passed in silence for the two women and their shadow like angel. For the black mass of grieving patrons and most of all for the man who lay beneath the lid of the casket, never to see the light of day again.

                   At the end a single ray of light shown through the thick foliage of a near by tree on the sight of Logan's grave. As the mourners turned to go one of the lost souls asked her best friend: What do you think it means?

                  The wise young woman replied to her friend: It means that every things all right and yer boy wants you to go have some pasta and wine for him.

                  Smiling thoughtfully the carmel skinned woman and her coffee skinned friend left arm in arm. "Yeah, I think your right." She replied at last.

                 "Damn Boo I'm always right." OC cried pulling her friend closer to her.

               While the two walked away a silent shadow trailed them, hands in pockets, and head bowed in respect for the moment that had just passed.

                It would be a long road of recovery for the strong-headed X5 female but at least there was hope that someday she would get there. That someday it wouldn't hurt her to smile and laughter wouldn't cause her to feel guilty any longer.

               Silently Alec walked and waited, a knowing keeping him close to the two women before him but not to close. Someday Max would find out about this but not today. Today Alec would follow her and OC and make sure her road to recovery began as easily as possible. And her smile was good enough proof for him that he was doing his job. After all Logan wouldn't have wanted max to be upset and more then he wanted her to be.    

A/N: Please review   


	4. Ch 4

Disclaimer: No own anything.

Paring: None for now

Summary: Max finally seems to be pulling herself together but will it last? And why the sudden change?

Timing: Sometime after the funeral (Haven't decided yet)

A/N: This ch. turned out to be a lot more depressing then I had planned it to be. Oh and thanks 4 all the reviews.  . Keep them coming.

Revised Borrowed Time:

                        Chapter 4,

                                     The Day After Tomorrow

Review

Silently Alec walked and waited, a knowing keeping him close to the two women before him but not to close. Someday Max would find out about this but not today. Today Alec would follow her and OC and make sure her road to recovery began as easily as possible. And her smile was good enough proof for him that he was doing his job. After all Logan wouldn't have wanted max to be upset and more then he wanted her to be.    

End Review

                  OC leaned over the kitchen counter her face twisted in surprise as she heard the faint rustling coming from Max's room. After a moment she pulled her body back and shook her head.

                   "It's about time." She said to herself as she poured herself a cup strong of coffee.

                   "About time for what?" A deep voice asked from the doorway. Startled OC spun around one hand going to her heat, the other holding on tightly to her coffee cup.

                  "Don't you ever knock?" OC smiled softly at the X5 as he shrugged.

                   "Nope, I don't think so." Alec replied as he strolled across their front room. "Got any thing to eat?" He asked, leaning across the counter across form OC.

                    "Not for you." She answered turning towards Max's door. "Max! Alec's here! See you later _golden_ boy." OC said before leaving the room her fingers curled around her coffee cup.

                     "Gee, thanx." Alec responded, scratching the back of his head.

                     Just then Max ambled out of her room dressed in a tight, black, long sleeved shirt and baggy black pants with pockets all down it's sides. "What the hell do you want?" She snarled, pulling a black vest over her shirt and zipping it up.

                     "Nice to see you to." Alec said as he watched Max pull her hair up into a high pigtail.

                     Maturely Max stuck out her tongue before she turned her back to him. "Glad to see your since of humor hasn't suffered." Alec muttered, his eyes watching her as she gathered some things together.

                     "I heard that." The female X5 informed her unwelcome houseguest.

                     'As usual.' Alec thought. " So Maxie, where you headed?" Alec asked out loud.

                      "None of your bees wax." Max snapped back in reply. "And don't call me that."

                      "Fine, fine." Alec said, holding up his arms as if to fend off blows. "But you could at least tell me where you're headed. You know just in case."

                       "Yea, right. Like I'd need help from a screw like you. And if you must know I'm going over to Logan's."

                          "Ma-x." Alec began, pushing off the counter top with one of his hands. "I don't think…"

                           "Alec you never think." Max interjected while flinging a small backpack over one of her slender shoulders.

                       Angrily Alec clenched his hands into fists one at each of his sides. "For god's sakes Max, will you just listen to me for once." The male X5 said in a cool, emotionless voice, which caused Max to stop in her tracks.

                        After a moment she relaxed her tense muscles and turned smoothly on her heel to face him. "Fine, Alec, I'm listening." Impatiently the young woman tapped her foot against the floor and one of her hands automatically went up to rest on the gentle curve of her hip. If not for his anger Alec would have burst out laughing as the vixen before him reverted into her natural stance.

                        "It's to soon to go back there Max." Alec warned. His anger melting away, leaving him with only painful memories of another brunette girl. "Believe me I know." Max quelled the anger within her for a second as she remembered those eyes. Those sad, sad eyes that she had only seen once before. That she had seen that night, the night that Rachel had finally died.

                       'He did love her.' Max thought as she watched the swirls of emotion vanish from his dark hazel eyes. Once more he was the calm and cool transgenic that everyone loved. That was always all right and never needed help. Max sighed.

                       "What the hell do you want me to do Alec?" She asked, sounding defeated once more as she allowed her little backpack to slid off her shoulder to the floor. "Logan had a lot of secrets that no body should find out about. Who else is gonna go over there and take care of his stuff? It isn't like I have forever… his families' coming to collect his belongings the day after tomorrow. And it all has to be gone by then. Ever trace of Eyes Only. God he worked so hard at that." Max ended her little rant in a whisper, tears in her eyes as she gazed up at the ceiling.

                       "I'll go." Alec offered in a soothing whisper, one of his hands reaching out to the strong female across form him. Hastily Max backed away as if afraid of his touch, while she wiped the unshed tears from her dark eyes.

                       To cover up her moment of weakness Max snorted sarcastically, " You go? I know exactly what you'll do with all of Logan's expensive computer equipment. You'll fence it for the highest buck." Oblivious to Alec's reaction Max continued while picking her backpack up from the ground. "I can't let you do that after he worked so hard. After he did so much." With each work she stomped her foot as if to drive the words home, as if to prove her point. All it did though was cause Alec to finally snap. In a blur he crossed the room taking Max with him as he headed for a free space on the wall to pin her against.

                       "This time, Max, your gonna listen to me and listen good because I'm not gonna repeat myself." Max's eyes widened in terror at the cold tone of his voice, at the two strong hands gripping her forearms, and at the toned body trapping her helplessly against the wall of her own apartment. "No mater what you've got stuck in your think skull I am not a screw up. I completed every missions assigned to me expect for two. One was you. Yes, Max you were my mission… and…" He wavered for a second. His hazel eyes clouding and then returning to their previous rage. "_Rachel_." Max stilled in his grasps, her struggles to get free suspended and then abandoned at the look on Alec's face.

                         "Al-ec?" Max asked quietly, her chocolate brown eyes searching his as the silence grew between them. 

                         "Shut up Max." Alec said releasing her after one final shake. "I don't need your pity. Why in god's name do I even stick around here?" Alec asked him self, stepping away from his captive. "You know what Max? Do whatever the hell you want but I warned you. Remember that the next time you go after me about being a screw up, remember that." He said poking his finger at the air in front of her. Sheepishly Max nodded her eyes wide still, with both shock and fright.

                 In a whirl Alec retreated from the apartment, slamming his door on the way out. Once he was gone Max's legs gave way and she crumbled to the floor, her hands flying up to her face to hide the tears that spilled forth from her eyes as her legs slid up to her chest. "Oh god what have I done?" She asked the empty room, her body shacking with each angry sob. "What have I ever done to you!?!" She screamed, lifting her eyes up to peer at the water-stained ceiling. Her fingers wrapped around her arms, holding herself loosely as she bowed her head once more in shame. Her knees sat just below her chin, her eyes examining then through her tears. "I am poison." She whispered to her self, her tears stopping as she said so.

               On the other side of the apartment's door Alec sat, his head resting against the hard wood as one of his hands ran nervously through his dirty-blond hair and then down over his face. "Oh god." He whispered. "She didn't need this. Not now, not ever." Mentally he kicked himself as the sound of her sobs drifted though the door. "Err!" He groaned in frustration, his teeth clenching down on his lower lip. Max's last words before the tears ended stilled Alec as he sat there outside her door. "Oh god Max if only you knew." Alec whispered in return to her confession. "If only you knew."

A/N: Starving writer here, please review.


	5. Ch 5

**Disclaimer:** ::Sniff Sniff:: I don't own anything.

**Paring:** None for now

**Summary: **Max is dealing with Logan's death, or is she?

**Timing:** 7 days after Logan's death

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to update. Just a warning for all those that read these notes this chapter is confusing and depressing. Don't worry though after this it'll get better. I promise.

Revised Borrowed Time:

Chapter 5,

Dealing With It

Review

_On the other side of the apartment's door Alec sat, his head resting against the hard wood as one of his hands ran nervously through his dirty-blond hair and then down over his face. "Oh god." He whispered. "She didn't need this. Not now, not ever." Mentally he kicked himself as the sound of her sobs drifted though the door. "Err!" He groaned in frustration, his teeth clenching down on his lower lip. Max's last words before the tears ended stilled Alec as he sat there outside her door. "Oh god Max if only you knew." Alec whispered in return to her confession. "If only you knew." _

End Review

Silently Max sat against the wall, her head bowed, and her eyes closed against the world. Still though they saw. They saw the past few weeks as if they had happened to someone else. As if it were a show she had watched on TV, or a story she had read in the paper. As she sat there unmoving she felt numb, numb to the world, numb to her past, and numb to her future. Numb to everything, even the physical and mental pain raging through her petite body.

"What happened to me?" She asked running a hand through her long silky hair. "I used to be so strong." Slowly the tears returned, sliding quietly down her thin cheeks and onto her folded legs. "So brave." She whispered to herself. Absently her fingers ran over each other, intertwining and tangling, as she sat there staring at the door that Alec had disappeared out of only moments before. She should go after him; she should tell him that she's sorry, that she didn't mean any of it, that she's just emotional right now, that she needs him to help her because deep down she knows that he's the only one that really can. At that realization a shiver ran up the beautiful X5's spine causing her to hug herself tighter. "Alec I need you." She cried shutting her eyes once more.

Outside of her door Alec sat up straight his ears perking at the sound of her voice on the other side. Noiselessly the male X5 listened to all that the strong female said and to all she left unsaid. At the end Alec's mouth fell open, his eyes growing wide at what she had confessed. 'She needs me.' He thought. Not OC, her best friend, but him, her resident pain in the ass and all around screw up. Alec smiled humorlessly at fates twisted irony. Now when she was at her lowest she finally realized that she needed someone who had gone through what she was going through. Someone who could relate to what she felt. Someone who could help her forget or at least not care about what had happened any more and who better then Alec, the king at controlling his emotions. The master at _always being all right_.

Shaking his head one final time Alec stood to leave. Before walking down the hall, though, he nodded his head in her apartment's direction. 'Your one in a million Max.' He thought. 'One in a million.' And with that he disappeared from sight.

Inside the apartment Max forced herself to stand up on her unsteady legs. She then forced herself to take her backpack up in one of her hands. Almost robotically the brunette went about her remaining preparations before she finally left the apartment for the day.

Even though Alec had warned her against it she still had to do it. She still had to go over there and rescue Logan's all-important EO equipment, the equipment that had caused her to risk her life so many times before now and to think this would be the last time any of it was used. Or so she thought as she laced up her sneakers and put on a pair of sunglasses.

Letting a breath out Max reached out a hand to push open the window to Logan's apartment. It was hard to believe that it had only been seven days, an entire week, since she had last been there. Sine she had last seen the love of her life alive. Biting back a sob Max opened the window and silently slipped inside of the lushly furnished apartment so unlike her own. As she scanned the room with her keen eyes they saw not only what was there but also all that had ever happened there. All that had ever happened to her.

She saw herself sliding down from the skylight on a heavy black rope, looking around and automatically spotting what she had come for. She saw herself coming back to that same apartment with the statue she had first came for in her hands. She saw endless nights of pasta dinners and shy looks exchanged between her and her love. And then at the very end of all this she saw Alec standing there before her at the apartment's front door. She hadn't even realized that she had gone to the door until that last image, that last shadow figure had appeared before her.

To keep her mind busy she wondered what it meant as she went about removing all of Logan's EO equipment. It made it easier to pack away all the files, all the cameras, and all the rest. It made it easier to see the ghosts that lurked in the dark corners of her memory but most of all it made it easier to pretend that all of this was a bad dream. That in time she would awaken to find that her over active imagination had cooked all of this up and Logan was really waiting for her at that very moment. In her heart though she knew that what she was doing was real. That all of it was and that eventually she would have to face it. 'But not now.' She thought as she secured the last box to the back of her motorcycle. Not ever if she could help it.

Slowly Max swung one leg over the seat of her baby as she turned her head back for one last look at the apartment she would never again see. And then it hit her. It hit her how much she missed Logan, how much she longed for him, but at the same time she realized that he was gone and nothing could change that. Realizing this she turned her head back around to face forward, tears standing in her large brown eyes.

"Goodbye Logan." She whispered as the tears slid easily down her cheeks. "Goodbye." And with that final word she started her bike and road away into the filthy streets of Seattle her eyes filled with tears that she would no longer let fall. After all he was gone, and there was no more reason to cry over him now was there?

A/N: I told u it was confusing. Anyways please review if u feel up to it. All feedback it welcome.


	6. Ch 6

Disclaimer: Standard applies

Paring: N/A

Summary: What Max find on Logan's Comp

Timing: Same as last chapters'

A/N: Sorry this one's short. Oh and sorry if it doesn't make sense either. I'm trying but my teachers think that everyday is free game when it comes to hw.

Revised Borrowed Time:

Chapter 6,

The Journal

Review

_ "Goodbye Logan." She whispered as the tears slid easily down her cheeks. "Goodbye." And with that final word she started her bike and road away into the filthy streets of Seattle her eyes filled with tears that she would no longer let fall. After all he was gone, and there was no more reason to cry over him now was there?_

End Review

Max painstakingly set up Logan's EO equipment in Joshua's house as the tall transhuman watched from one of _father's_ old couches. The lovable dog boy had watched her carry the equipment in piece by piece, setting each one down on a rickety old table Joshua had cleared off for just this purpose. He didn't say anything as she connected cables to one another or ran lines along the floor and up the walls of his house. He even sat silently as Max took a seat behind the multiple computer screens, flexed her fingers and then began to type away. No, the K-9 didn't open his mouth through all this. It was only after the dark haired woman had been there for over two hours that he finally decided to talk to her.

"Where little fella been?" He asked a slight whimper in his voice. "OC and Alec came to visit but not Max. I missed you." He confessed.

Max looked up over the monitor top to gain a better view of her large friend. "I'm sorry Josh. It's just that something big happened and I was sad."

"Little fella's not sad now!" Joshua stated, lifting his nose into the air and sniffing.

"No, I'm not." She confirmed. "I realized something a little while ago that made the big thing not seem so big any more." Joshua nodded as if in understanding his shaggy main going every which way as he did so causing Max to smile, her first real smile, in over a week. "Thanx." Max whispered her eyes sliding back to the computer screen.

"Welcome." Joshua answered in a somewhat confused voice.

But Max didn't hear it she was already somewhere else by then. The thing that had caught her eye was a journal she had dug up. And not just any journal, but the late Logan Cale's journal. As if in a trance she began to read. Page after digital page she skimmed over until she found something that startled her. Her eyes slowed down and her lips formed the words she read from the monitor as click by click she went down the page. With each word it became clearer to her. Logan had lied to her. And not just about anything but about the one thing that meant the most to her in the world, her family.

In a rage she printed the section of the journal out that pertained to her brother Seith, the one she had come to Seattle in the first place for. As she slumped back in her chair a fresh wave of grief washed over her. Automatically her eyes slid closed and the memories from that night played out yet again in her inner mind's eye. She saw him let go knowing that there was nothing that she could do to help him. She remembered the sickening sound as he hit the pavement miles below. But most of all she remembered how she had run to save herself. Just like she had done with Ben.

With that nasty thought racing through her head she tore away from the seat tears streaming from her eyes half blinding her. "I have ta go." She chocked out before fleeing her _father's_ house. In bewilderment Joshua rose from his seat by the fireplace and watched her go. As the last fain echoes of her ninja died away into the normal volume of Seattle the transhuman coved the small distance between where he had sat and the computer where Max had sat. He picked up the papers that had spilled out of the printer and began to read them. Their horrible story unfolding before the dog-man's brown eyes. When he reached the last page he allowed them to spill from his hand. In a cascade they hit the floor but Joshua didn't care. He was looking towards the door Max had disappeared out of his eyes filled with a new understanding as he did so.

So many had been lost. Tanga, Ben, Brin, Seith. One by one she counted her brothers and sisters off on her fingers. Tears falling for each as she did so. She couldn't stay here any more. She had to leave. She had to get away before any more of the people she loved were killed because of her. She wouldn't be able to deal with it if OC, Joshua, Alec, or even Sketchy joined the ever-growing list of her lost.

In a daze she filled a sleek black duffle bag with all her worldly possessions and then she was gone.


	7. Ch 7

Disclaimer: If I owned it y would it be off the air right now?

Paring: N/A (so far it will change I promise)

Summary: Max is leaving but first she has something to do

Timing: Same as last chap

A/N: I had to get this chap out of the way before I could start the real story. I promise that next time this fic will have a paring. Reviews r welcome!

Revised Borrowed Time:

Chapter 7,

Gone

Review

_ So many had been lost. Tanga, Ben, Brin, Seith. One by one she counted her brothers and sisters off on her fingers. Tears falling for each as she did so. She couldn't stay here any more. She had to leave. She had to get away before any more of the people she loved were killed because of her. She wouldn't be able to deal with it if OC, Joshua, Alec, or even Sketchy joined the ever-growing list of her lost. _

_ In a daze she filled a sleek black duffle bag with all her worldly possessions and then she was gone. _

End Review

Gone… gone to where. The answer is that she didn't get very far. She only got to Crash before she realized there was something she still had to do before she faded into the night. Max sighed as she turned her bike towards Jam Pony. He had to be there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A slender young woman clad all in black leaned against a brick wall her head bowed, her hair shading her dark eyes. She had been standing there for twenty minutes now trying to work up the nerve she so desperately needed. It was vital to tell him and until she did so she couldn't leave. With another sigh she pushed off the wall and cleared her face. It wouldn't be good for them to see her like this. After all it had happened seven days ago. '_Seven days._ Had it only been that long?' She thought, her resolve wavering for a moment, her confident stride breaking and then she was past it. After all she had to tell him. She owed him that much at least.

Heads turned and whispers spread like wildfire as Max walked through the garage like door of the Jam Pony work place. People froze and dozens of eyes followed her slow progress towards the back where Alec stood with some girl.

Looking up Alec's next words died in his throat. He had never seen her so driven, so focused before and he pitied the fool that got in her way. She obviously had something to do and she was gonna do it no matter what. He just hoped that it was a non violent something. After all he hadn't done anything lately that she could blame him for… or had he.

Distractedly he informed Nina that he'd talk to her later and then he went forth to face the music. What ever he had done, however he had screwed up he might as while find about it before she started screaming. To his surprise though all she did was reach out and rest one of her tiny hands on his arm.

"We have to talk." She murmured in a barely audible voice.

Stunned Alec followed Max as she proceeded towards the lockers where they'd have more privacy. 'This is weird.' Alec thought as she sunk down on one of the long benches.

"Alec there's something that I have to tell you." She began softly her eyes trained on her black sneaker. "There's no easy way to say this, but I have to. I mean I want to tell you."

"What is it Max?" Alec asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Alec… I just wanted to tell you before I leave that I know you're not a screw up. I know you've been there for me, had my back and I'm sorry if I've treated you like shit because you don't deserve it. I'm sorry Alec." She breathed.

"You're leaving." Alec said in bewilderment.

"Yes." She answered firmly still not looking the other X5 in the face. "I-I can't do this any more. I can't be the reason. I have to." She concluded after taking a deep setting breath.

"Can't do what Max? Face it?" Alec asked his anger mounting. "You can't run again. You have to stay and fight it. You have to be strong."

"Alec, I can't." Max said, her voice cracking. "Zack was right, it's dangerous for me to be here. I shouldn't have become attached. I should have kept moving all along, kept low." She mumbled. "I shouldn't have gotten mixed up in any of this, he might still be alive today if it wasn't for me."

"Max." Alec said his anger fading as he watched his strong vixen beat herself up.

"No Alec, can't you see?" She asked finally looking up at him. "I'm poison."

Alec starred at her taken aback. Sure he had seen tears in her eyes often over the past few days but some how it hadn't seemed real to him. But now, now here she was telling him that she was leaving, that she couldn't put up with it any more, that she was poison. _Poison_. He couldn't think of anything to say to her and so she brushed the fallen tears from her cheeks and got up to leave. Would he ever see her again?

"Bye Alec." She whispered. Looking up at her for the last time he noticed how her eyes had lost the emotion in them, how the pain that he knew to course through her veins was seemingly gone and then he realized that so was she. He didn't bother to follow her after all she had alluded Manticore for ten years how was he supposed to find her if she didn't want to be found.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max didn't look back as she exited her former place of employment. She had done what she had come to do and there was no reason for her to hang around now that she was done.

Somehow she knew that Alec wouldn't follow and that knowledge relieved her. It was hard enough to do what she had to without him, or anyone else, trying to turn her back. After all she would be back… someday, just not any time soon that's all.

A/N: Reviews are always welcome. .


	8. Ch 8

Disclaimer: Don't own squat

Paring: M/A

Timing: six months after Borrowed Time

Summary: A can change in 6 months

A/N: Sorry it's been a while but this is the first chance I've gotten to breath in months so… hope u like it. If not I'm writing it for myself anyways.

Revised Borrowed Time,

Chapter 8,

Moving On:

Review

_Max didn't look back as she exited her former place of employment. She had done what she had come to do and there was no reason for her to hang around now that she was done. _

_ Somehow she knew that Alec wouldn't follow and that knowledge relieved her. It was hard enough to do what she had to without him, or anyone else, trying to turn her back. After all she would be back… someday, just not any time soon that's all. _

End Review

Defeat, longing, loneness that was all Max felt as she rested her head back against the rough wall of the gas station. The gas station she was currently stranded at. How had things gone so wrong? She asked herself while bringing a hand up to push her short hair behind her ears. Six months ago everything had made so much since. She had a boyfriend, a life, a family and now… while now she was in the middle of nowhere with twenty bucks and herself. Max shuttered at the thought. What had she done so wrong to deserve herself for company?

"Max?" A small voice broke through her haze of self-pity forcing her to rejoin the world at present.

"Yeah baby?" She asked with a small smile.

"I'm hungry." The little boy said.

"I know." Max replied. "I am to."

"So can we go eat?" He asked, his face breaking into a wide, toothy grin.

"Yes, sweetheart we can go eat." Max pushed off the gas station wall while at the same time pushing her sunglasses up onto the top of her head. "What are you hungry for Ray?" She asked ruffling the child's hair.

"Pancakes!" The dirty blond haired boy exclaimed.

Max giggled. "Boy what is with you and pancakes?" She asked taking the boy's small hand in her own slender one.

So maybe life wasn't as bad as she made it out to be. Maybe it even had its moments. After all what is better then pretending to be your enemy's child's aunt. Max almost laughed out loud as she remembered the look on White's face when she jumped out of the creepy boarding school's second story window his son in her arms. That was just over four months ago when she had stumbled across a Podunk little town on her way to the Great Lakes. Who would have ever thought that the familiars secrete training facility was a private school buried in the middle of the woods. Max sighed as a big boned waitress handed Ray and her each a menu.

She had been surprised how easily Ray had believed her story. How little effort it had taken her to convince the child that she was his aunt and had come to take care of him. Then again it made more since then the weird snake thing that they were doing when she got there. Luckily she had been able to get away with only a little scratch on her hand. Ray on the other hand had been out of it for a few days. The poor kid. She had thought he wasn't gonna make it threw whatever it was but he had. One morning he had just woken up like nothing had happened and asked her if he could have some pancakes. What a strange child. Max thought as the same woman who had taken their orders only a few moments before placed their meals in front of them.

"Thanx." Max said as the woman turned to walk away. "So Ray what do you think of staying here for a while?" Max asked, her fork bulldozing around her plate.

"How long?" The little boy asked around a mouth full of pancakes.

Max shrugged. "As long as it takes for me to gather together some cash."

Ray nodded his consent. "As long as we can come here for breakfast."

Max smiled. "Deal." And then she began to eat her food with a great appetite. Tomorrow morning she'd be a working woman again. The question was where would she be working at? That was a question to be dealt with later on right now the two of them had a meal to finish.

A few days later

Max pushed a strand of chocolate brown hair behind her ear as she smiled invitingly. " Two pints coming up." She called out over the noise of the crowded bar.

"Sure you can handle that sweet stuff?" A burley biker asked in a roaring laugh.

"Don't worry about it tough guy." Max replied setting the beers down in front of him. "I can handle a lot more 'n' that." The man sent up a roaring laugh and slammed down a twenty.

"Keep the change sweet heart." He laughed taking up the pints and walking away. Max smiled absently mindedly after him her gaze not on him but on another man, a man she only saw in her memories these days.

Six months ago she had ran away from him. She had ran because she wasn't able to left herself feel that way about him. It had been to soon afterwards. Anyways she was sure he had moved on. Alec wasn't the type of guys to wait around for any one much less someone who treated him like she did. Max sighed as she wiped her rag over the bar's surface. Even know this she still wondered about him. About what might have happened if she had stuck around. If she had left herself feel.

"Hey doll face." One thing was for sure though; she wouldn't have to put up with this every night.

"Whatta you want?" Max asked blearily hiding her annoyance behind a pleasant smile.

"Besides you?" The man asked in a slurred tone.

"Sorry slick I'm taken." Max answered holding up her right hand to display a simple wedding ban.

"He doesn't have to know." The drunk continued. Max rolled her eyes.

"Whatta you want from the bar Romeo?" Max asked cutting to the chase.

"To know why you ran _Max-x_." The man asked. Max's head snapped up her eyes round with fright.

"Who are you?" She hissed angrily grabbing the guy by the collar.

"Whoa gorgeous you don't have to be rough now." The guy chuckled nervously putting his hands up as if in surrender. "All you have to do is answer my question."

Max narrowed her dark eyes. "And all you have to do is answer mine." She replied.

"Not here." The mysterious guy said pulling out of her grasps. "Not now." The X5 noticed how his words had become clearer as they spoke. He had only been pretending to be drunk. She wondered how long he had been watching her.

"Fine." She hissed. "I'll be off in ten minutes. Meet me around back then." She growled. How could she have let her guard down?

"Ten minutes." He echoed before disappearing into the crowded bar.

"Who was that?" A bubbly voice asked in concern.

"I don't know Tina." Max replied leaning back against the counter so she could get a view of the entire place.

"He was a looker that one." The blond chirped before taking up her tray again. Absently Max nodded her head her eyes still on him. Who was he and how did he know who she was. She had been careful to change her appearance after leaving Seattle so that Alec wouldn't be able to find her. Even going by old pictures it'd be hard because she'd never worn her hair this short before. Max was dumbfounded to say the least. Could he be an X5 she pondered.

A/N: please review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me. : (

Paring: M/A (eventually)

Timing: Six months after Borrowed Time

Summary: Max has been on the run from her most recent batch of demons the past six months but a couple days ago her money finally ran out and she had to stop in a small roadside town to gain some more cash. Maybe it would have been better if she had keep moving because one night a stranger shows up in the bar asking for her… by name. Who can this stranger be and what could he want? These are the questions Max asks as this chapter begins.

A/N: Wow it's been awhile. Anyways how you enjoy.

Revised Borrowed Time,

Chapter 9,

Stranger:

Review

_ "He was a looker that one." The blond chirped before taking up her tray again. Absently Max nodded her head her eyes still on him. Who was he and how did he know who she was. She had been careful to change her appearance after leaving Seattle so that Alec wouldn't be able to find her. Even going by old pictures it'd be hard because she'd never worn her hair this short before. Max was dumbfounded to say the least. Could he be an X5 she pondered. _

End Review

Max tried to keep her fear hidden as she wiped down the counter one last time. In only a few seconds she'd be forced to clock out… and to leave. She knew if she really wanted to that she could go out the front, run back to the hotel and get Ray. They'd be gone before the stranger even knew it. Only problem…. Twenty bucks doesn't last for very long. With a sigh Max tossed the grimy rag into a buck of soapy water and headed for the back. Absently she removed her apron and counted her tips before stuffing them into her jeans pocket. Well maybe she had a little more then twenty bucks after tonight… that didn't mean it'd all be there in the morning.

The young X5 pushed the mundane thoughts out of her head as she reached the swinging back door. Gathering one final breath into her lungs she threw her shoulders back and with one hand flung the door open so that it made a loud echoing crash that reverberated down the ally way. Max smirked a little as she assed the strange man leaning against the opposite wall.

"Someone's rash." The dark haired man chirped as he pushed off the wall.

"Your no threat to me." Max hissed balling her fists by her sides. "After all how can you hurt someone who's got nothing left?"

"What about the husband of yours?" The man questioned while taking a small step forward. His eyes, Max noticed, gazed down at her hand which now shown ringless in the dim ally light.

"Security nothing more buddy." Max retorted, her eyes flashing a warning as she assed her adversary. "Who sent you?" She snapped.

"No one." The man replied, returning her stair spark for spark.

"Then how do you know my name?" She hissed, dropping down into a fighting stance.

"Where I came from everyone knows your name." He answered cryptically as they began to circle one another. "You were one of the escapees and from what I can tell Manticore only taught you one thing."

"Oh really and what would that be?" Max asked her eyes never leaving his.

"To run. I've been looking for you for a little under six months now. Your not the easiest girl to find." The other X5 commented his eyes giving her a once over, once again. "Your different for what I imagined." He said dropping his fighting stance. "I thought you'd be a little taller." The X shrugged as Max stirred at him in confusion.

"Who the hell are you and what the f do you want?" She asked growing angry. She hated being caught in someone else's game.

"My name is Biggs and I've come to get you. Alec needs you." And with those words Max's head was spinning. It had been six months since anyone had said his name to her. Six months since she felt the stirring in her heart from the dual syllable word. And then the shock passed and angrily she shot out at the strange man calling himself Biggs.

"Why the hell would Alec need my help? Can't he screw up on his own?" And as soon as Max said Biggs could see the pain in her eyes. It seemed what ever had happened between the pair all those months ago had hurt them both. How would he ever explain all that had happened to her?

"Max I need you to listen to me. We _need_ to talk. A lot has happened in six months." Max nodded her head to the last part.

"A lot has." She agreed. "So what do you suggest?"

Biggs cocked an eyebrow obviously confused he asked. "Suggest what?"

"Well we could always talk here but Tina gets off in half an hour and I don't think we'll be down by then. Besides I got a kid to get home to. If you want to talk then follow me." Max knew she was taking a big risk by trusting this guy but the mention of Alec's name had had a strong effect on her. For some reason she felt like she should trust him and it was with that since that she lead him back to the sleazy motel her and Ray had been living in the last couple of nights.

A/N: Leave a review if you please. I just might add more if you do. ; )


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: DA and all it's characters don't belong to me.

Paring: M/A

Timing: Just over six months after Borrowed Time

Summary: Max has been on the run from her most recent batch of demons these past six months but a couple days ago her money finally ran out and she had to stop in a small roadside town to gain some more cash. Maybe it would have been better if she had keep moving because one night a stranger shows up in the bar asking for her… by name. Who can this stranger be and what could he want? These are the questions Max asks as this chapter begins.

A/N: well I think that this chapter is crap but I wouldn't mind your feed back. Hope you liked it better then I do.

Revised Borrowed Time,

Chapter 10,

A hurtful past:

Review:

_ "Max I need you to listen to me. We need to talk. A lot has happened in six months." Max nodded her head to the last part. _

_ "A lot has." She agreed. "So what do you suggest?"_

_ Biggs cocked an eyebrow obviously confused he asked. "Suggest what?" _

_ "Well we could always talk here but Tina gets off in half an hour and I don't think we'll be down by then. Besides I got a kid to get home to. If you want to talk then follow me." Max knew she was taking a big risk by trusting this guy but the mention of Alec's name had had a strong effect on her. For some reason she felt like she should trust him and it was with that since that she lead him back to the sleazy motel her and Ray had been living in the last couple of nights. _

End Review

Biggs surveyed the parking lot as Max fished in her pocket for the room key. His hands jammed in his pockets as he bounced a little on his toes trying to stay warm in the slight rain that had began as they walked towards the hotel. As Max finally got the door open Biggs looked past her into the tiny room.

A single, double bed, sagged against the wall opposite to a long counter. On the counter sat a small black TV and a few take out boxes one with some food still in it.

"Max!" A little boy called from the back of the room. "I hide just like you told me to." He said smiling as he ran up to hug his _aunt._ From the other side of the door way Biggs watched silently as Max scooped the child up into her arms and held him tightly.

"Ray, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine from back home." She said softly as she set the little boy down. "Biggs this is Ray. Ray this is Biggs."

The dirty-blond haired child turned around with Max to face the strange man standing in the half-light of the parking lot. "Hello." He said shyly from the safety of Max's slender arms.

"Come in" Max said to Biggs as she took Ray's hand and led him away from the doorway. "Baby I thought I told you to clean up when you were done with dinner." Max scolded, releasing Ray's hand to pick up the food containers and depositing them in the trashcan at the far side of the counter.

"Nice place you got here." Biggs mumbled lightly kicking a child's shoe aside as he walked over and sat on the end of the bed.

"It's the only thing we could afford when we got into town." Max said from the bathroom where she was helping Ray get ready for bed.

"How long ago was that?" Biggs asked once again surveying the room.

"Just a couple of days ago." Max shrugged. " Did you brush your teeth sweetie?" Ray nodded and Max told him to show her his teeth. "Yea right kiddo. Brush up and then hop into bed. Me and Biggs are gonna do some adult talk. Ok?"

"Ok Maxie." Max smiled wanly as she ruffled the boy's hair.

"See ya in a sec Baby." The transgenetic whispered as she disappeared out of the bathroom door.

"Cutie kid." Biggs commented as Max strode out of the bathroom.

"Sometimes." Max replied taking a seat in the chair by the door.

"Where'd you find him? No body said anything about you leaving with a kid."

"Well not to long after I left Seattle I stumbled across this small town with this creepy school. It was a school for this snake cult thing anyways I went out to the school to check it out, and well, I saw Ray. Logan had been trying to find him for the kid's mother but it turns out she had been killed soon after Ray disappeared. I didn't know that until after I got Ray." At this point Max bowed her head and shook it slightly. "I thought he was gonna die. Poor kid had a high fever from some kind of ritual they were doing to him. It was a miracle that he survived. I mean it didn't effect me at all but the kid." She shook her head again. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this." She laughed and looked up into Biggs eyes. "It's been a long time since I've seen another transgenetic. It's been weird."

Biggs nodded in understanding just as Ray emerged from the bathroom and crawled into the bed on the side closest to the bathroom. "Max do I get a kiss?" The little boy asked as he pulled the sheets up to his chin.

"Of course baby." Max replied, getting up from her chair and walking casually over to Ray's side of the bed. The beautiful young woman leaned over the boy placing a kiss on his forehead before pulling back. "Did you want a bed time story to night sweetie?" Max asked as she tucked the sheets tightly in around the child. Ray shock his head, giving Biggs one glance before turning towards the wall and quickly dropping off into slumber.

"What are you gonna do with him?" Biggs asked softly as Max came to sit besides him.

"I don't know. The kid's had it rough the past couple of months. I mean he was taken away from his mom and put into that school. His dad's a psycho." Max sighed. "I'd like to think that he's been getting better since he's been with me but… I don't know. He has such bad nightmares." Max laughed softly. " I'm doing it again." She said sitting back in the chair so that her face was shadowed. "It's been so long since I've had someone to talk to." She whispered absently. "So long."

"Why'd you leave Max?" Biggs asked softly, his hands folded in his lap, his legs spread wide, and his body slightly leaning forward.

The feral X5 looked away from her questioner her eyes clouding with memories. " I had to." She answered simply.

"Why did you have to?" Biggs asked a little more persistently, his dark eyes trying to read the clues her body was giving off.

"Why'd you have to find me?" Max asked an edge of anger to her low voice.

"Because you're needed." Biggs said matterfactly. "Alec needs you."

"He's never needed anyone before why would he need me now. After all I was a b to him." Max confessed, her heart clenching as she did. It had taken her a long time to come to turns with all she had but Alec through. From that very first day that they had meet all the way until the afternoon that they had said good-bye. Six months ago….

"Max I don't know what it is about you but after you left things began to happen. The violence between norms and trangenetics escalated and finally about two months ago we all became trapped in Terminal City. Police watch the perimeter day and night. Supply runs are deadly and there's hardly enough supplies to go around but our leader tries his best to get everyone what they need. We're preparing for a war here Max and for some reason Alec thinks that you could help us. I've never seen him so adamant about something." Biggs's eyes gazed curiously at Max trying to detect just what it was Alec saw in this girl. To him it seemed like she was just like all the rest. Nothing special…. But then again he had never know his co to be wrong before. If he said Max could help then she could.

"You said you left four months ago though." Max stated looking over at Biggs for the first time in a long time.

"I left before things got to bad." Biggs said. "Alec told me to try and find you and get back before things got to bad. I know I failed him but at least I've finally found you."

"Why does he want me?" Max asked helplessly, her eyes misting slightly with tears.

"Honestly Max I have no idea. All I was told was to find you and I did. Now I need you to come back to Seattle with me."

"I can't do that." Max answered quietly, her head shaking slightly. "Believe me Biggs you guys will be better off without me."

"Max it doesn't matter what I think… Alec says he need you, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Sighing deeply Max looked into Biggs's eyes for the first time that night and as his were caught by her's he stiffened, overcome as he was by the myriad emotions raging in those vivid brown orbs.

"Biggs, I'm not saying that I've been though more then anyone else in this world but as it stands now I'm safe and everyone else is safe to. As soon as I go back to my old life it'll be just like it was. Everyone that I've ever loved, or even cared for has meet horrible fates. I can't protect them and so I don't understand why Alec would want me back. I mean if he really did why didn't he come looking himself?" Max asked a touch of hurt and anger in her voice.

"I can't answer that 452." Biggs said. "All I know is what I was told. Honestly I never even really expect to find you." And with that the dark featured man rose for the end of the bed. "If you want I'm going back to Seattle tomorrow. I'll be eating breakfast in the dinner at the edge of town if you decide to change your mind. If not maybe someday I'll see you around again." And with that the male X5 departed from the little motel room leaving Max alone with her thoughts and her memories.

How could he want her back? She thought as she went through the motions of going to bed. The question plagued her as she slid beneath the sheets besides Ray. It was amazing the child hadn't stirred at all that night. No bad dreams, no nothing for once a peaceful sleep.

And then as the sky began to grow light with the first rays of the day Max finally closed her eyes for a little catnap. She was sorry to let Alec down once again but in her heart she knew that it just wasn't right to go back now. She still had something to do or someone to find and until she did Seattle would just be what Manticore had always been to her. A series of Painful memories that she could never erase.

A/N: More on the way soon if I can help it. Homework now so please leave me a review.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Me don't own

Paring: M/A

Timing: Just over six months after Borrowed Time

Summary: Some things we just can't take lying down.

A/N: Well hope you like it and please review when you're done.

Revised Borrowed Time,

Chapter 11,

Learning Time:

Review

_How could he want her back? She thought as she went through the motions of going to bed. The question plagued her as she slid beneath the sheets besides Ray. It was amazing the child hadn't stirred at all that night. No bad dreams, no nothing for once a peaceful sleep. _

_ And then as the sky began to grow light with the first rays of the day Max finally closed her eyes for a little catnap. She was sorry to let Alec down once again but in her heart she knew that it just wasn't right to go back now. She still had something to do or someone to find and until she did Seattle would just be what Manticore had always been to her. A series of Painful memories that she could never erase. _

End Review

Ray blinked as the sun's light filtered in through the blinds. Turning over he came to see that Max was already gone. Groggily the little boy sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. Slowly he became aware of the sound of running water. In a flash he realized that Max must have gotten up and went to take a shower. With this insight he calmed down knowing that Max, like his father and mother, hadn't left him.

Sluggishly the nine year old pushed the sheets aside and crawled out of the bed just as the sound of the water cut off. "Morning Ray." Max smiled as she emerged from the bathroom moments later.

"Mor-orning Ma-ax." The child yawned and blinked his little eyes.

"Ready to take a shower big guy?" The X5 asked pulling some of her cloths from a travel bag. Sleepily Ray nodded and traded places with Max in the bathroom.

While the little boy washed Max quickly dressed and got their stuff together. If Biggs had been able to find them other's wouldn't be far behind. The caramel skinned female was just zipping up the last bag as Ray came stumbling out of the bathroom.

"We're leaving again?" The child asked a bit sadly.

"Yea I'm sorry baby, but it's time to go." Max explained as she handed Ray his shoes and a pair of socks. "We'll get breakfast and head out after that ok?"

"Ok… but Max?"

"Yea sweetie?"

" Next time can we stay somewhere with kids?"

" Well I think that that can be arranged. Final check… did I forget anything?" Max asked and the two of them looked around the little motel that had survived as there home for almost a week. The only thing Max hoped as the two gathered the one or two things left on the floor was that they wouldn't run into Biggs at breakfast. Maybe, she hoped, he'd have moved on already. The last thing she and Ray needed was someone on their trail. Her memories were enough baggage as it was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ray sat impatiently in the motel's lobby as Max settled the expenses for the past few days. He kept looking from his dangling feet with there untied laces up to Max and the motel manager. She promised that it wouldn't take long and it wasn't expect that he was hungry. Finally the little boy couldn't take it that long. "Max?" He asked.

"One more minute baby." Max said turning her head slightly, her beautiful dark brown hair brushing over the top of her bear shoulder. "Sweetie do you want to go over to the diner and wait for me there? Minnie will take care of you until I get there."

Right away the dirty-blond haired boy perked up at the mention of food. In a shot he was out the lobby door barely remembering to say good-bye to Max as the dingy door clicked shut behind him. Laughing in her chocolate eyes Max turned back to the skinny man on the other side of the counter from her. The two of them quickly returned to business.

Meanwhile the little boy outside paused on the edge of the green grass looking both ways before finally plunging across the cracked thoroughfare. On the other side of the road a strange noise caught in his ears and caused him to stop dead in his tracks. Curious to where it was coming from Ray turned away from the diner and headed towards it. What could it be? He asked himself as it grew louder.

Around the corner of the familiar diner Ray caught sight of a mob of people all yelling at the top of their lungs. Fists struck the air in time to the pulsing chant of the crowd as Ray creep closer and closer. Just as the little boy was about to enter the ranks at the edge of the crowd a strong hand gripped his jacket's collar.

"Ray." A familiar voice hissed in his ear as the hand tugged him away from the bloodthirsty horde. "I told you to go to the diner."

"But…but..." The child pleaded as he was dragged away from the danger.

"Sweetie I need you to listen to me, this is very important, ok?" She asked as the kneeled before the little boy in the front of the greasy diner. Ray nodded, his eyes looking everywhere but into Max's. "It's very dangerous to go off by yourself especially in small towns like this… towns where we don't belong. Now come along baby." Max ended the mini lecture by taking Ray's little hand in her own petite one and lead the child through the wood covered doors of the diner. "Please don't run off again."

"Don't worry I won't." Ray mumbled as he slid in to their normal booth across from X5.

"Hey guys." A robust woman said in greeting as she placed two glasses of water in front of the mix-matched pair. "Did you hear about what happened last night?"

"No I went home right after work. Kids you know how it is." Rosy nodded her head in agreement.

"Yea I do. Anyways late last night Tom and Frank were coming home from the bar and they came across this guy sleeping in a car parked back in the woods. You know just out of the way." An undefined feeling began to grow deep within Max as Rosy's story progressed. Apparently the young man they had found in the car had incredible strength but not enough that it mattered to Tom and Frank. The two daring men, feeling a little invincible because of the alcohol they had gotten at the bar, managed to take the guy down and drag him over to the diner.

"Well Jimmy hadn't wanted it here as you can imagine so he made them take him out back. And that was just as I was getting into work this morning. I mean can you believe it. One of those creatures in here?" Rosy asked sounding like the old gossip she was as she dragged a damp rag over the table top.

"Oh my god." Max gasped, her breath coming in short and her heart pounding heavily against her chest cavity. "Rosy do you know… I mean is he?"

"Dead?" Rosy asked. "Why of course they killed him. I mean we can't have one of those things running round here you know. Especially with young things like you around."

"Max?" Ray asked his eyes large with fright.

"Not now baby. Rosy can I ask you a big favor?"

"Anything?" The sixty-five year old waitress said with a pleasant smile.

"Can you get Ray some food and watch him while I go to see…"

"Why of course darling. I mean just as soon as my shift ends I'll be out there to have myself a looksie myself."

"Thank-you Rosy." Max said feeling as if her heart would explode. Slowly she scooted out of the booth her hands clutching her small black bag as she moved across the dingy diner and out of the broken door. Once outside in the open air Max felt as if she had stepped into a dream. It couldn't be him. At least she hoped that it wasn't.

But as she made her way around the diner the trepidation she had felt at the beginning of Rosy's story grew until there was no denying it. Hanging from one of the ancient trees at the edge of the crumbling parking lot was a dark haired young man dressed in a black leather jacket and sooty blue jeans. As the gruesome sight filled the young woman's eyes her knees gave way and she sunk to the gravelly floor. Automatically her hands came up to cover her open mouth as she struggled to suppress the scream threatening to spill forth from it.

"Oh god what have I done?" She asked the empty lot. "Omg… omg." And as the words reverberated in her ears Max grew angry. Angry at herself for not thinking.

If she had only asked Biggs to stay the night with her and Ray, or maybe if he had moved on during the night, or maybe… just maybe if the norms could just come to realize that it was their fault that her kind was there in the first place then maybe… just maybe people like Biggs wouldn't have to pay for someone else's mistakes with there lives.

Gathering herself together Max surged to her feet and stumbled over to the dead man swinging in the light breeze of the morning. With a knife she pulled from her back pocket the X5 cut the ropes suspending Biggs in the air. Carefully she lowered him to the floor, her body straining under his weight. With everything she had in her she set the body down on the rocky ground before leaning over it and placing a small kiss on his bloody fore head.

"I'm sorry Biggs I should have warned you about this world." She whispered while sliding her fingers over his eyes, gently pulling the lids shut. "Rest now… and don't worry I'll go back. If he really needs me like you say, then I'll go back. Even if it is only to tell the others what happened to you." And with that the little woman came to her feet murder in her eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the diner Ray sat with his head in between his hands his eyes facing downwards at the table. He felt bad about his curiosity now. Max was right it was dangerous to go off on your own. The point couldn't be more clear to him now then it had ever been before after all wasn't that what had happened to Max's friend? That he had gone off on his own instead of staying with Max where it was safe. Sighing unhappily the little boy tilted his head to peak over the fold of his arms. He wondered where Max had gone and if she'd be back soon. Rosy was nice but he just didn't feel safe with her, or Mini, or any of the other waitresses.

And then the waiting was done and Ray way opening his eyes as he felt his body rocking slightly in rhythm to the motion of Max's broken down little car.

"Hey sweetie." Max said softly, running her fingers through his dirty-blond hair. " Have a nice sleep?" She asked and the little boy nodded groggily.

" Where?"

"Don't worry Ray honey, that town is far behind us now and we're never gonna go back." And as she said it she knew that it was true. That no one would ever go back she had made sure of that. In anger she had tracked down the men and women Rosy had mentioned in her story and skillfully the feral X5 executed each one of them teaching the town hopefully not to judge to quickly who was one of them. They had after all accepted max and Ra without question. But Biggs… at least she could tell Alec when she got back to Seattle that his best friend's death had been avenged. She wasn't proud of what she had done, she never was of killing, but sometimes there was a need to release the monster inside of her, greater then the need to control it and be normal.

A/N: Reviews are welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I got about five cents to my name and two of them went into this story so if you'd like three cents go ahead and sue. You won't get anything because I don't own anything. .

Paring: M/A

Summary: Max returns to Seattle to find that she's not the only one who's changed.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but you know how school is.

Revised Borrowed Time,

Chapter 12,

Home Coming:

Review

_"Don't worry Ray honey, that town is far behind us now and we're never gonna go back." And as she said it she knew that it was true. That no one would ever go back she had made sure of that. In anger she had tracked down the men and women Rosy had mentioned in her story and skillfully the feral X5 executed each one of them teaching the town hopefully not to judge to quickly who was one of them. They had after all accepted max and Ra without question. But Biggs… at least she could tell Alec when she got back to Seattle that his best friend's death had been avenged. She wasn't proud of what she had done, she never was of killing, but sometimes there was a need to release the monster inside of her, greater then the need to control it and be normal. _

End Review

Days morphed into weeks as Ray and Max made their way across the devastated country. Little by little the X5 changed her appearance even more rendering herself unrecognizable by the time the first buildings of Seattle came into view. She had dyed her already super short hair a reddish brown. Her clothing became ones totally unlike her own and she got Ray into the habit of calling her aunt. It would make it easier, once in TC, to start over and create a new life.

A new life… Max liked that thought. Being able to start over in a utopia of her own, one in which her people were accepted, one in which food and water came easily but as she well knew utopia meant no place and no place was where they belonged.

With a sigh the petite X5 looked up at the checkpoint as it slowly approached. "Now Ray what are you gonna say when we get up there?" Max asked her eyes not without worry in them.

" That I'm coming to live with my aunt because my mommy died."

"Very good sweetie." Max smiled half heartily running her fingers through the child's hair.

As Max's _borrowed_ car rolled forward and stopped at the sector gate she rolled down her dingy driver's side window. She did her normal bit saying she was a Jam Pony messenger, flashing her pass and getting ready to go on. To her surprise though the sector police detained her.

"How long have you been out of town? What we're you delivering?" The questions poured down upon her and Ray as they sat there holding up traffic into the city.

"I've been gone six months." Max answered truthfully. " I was sent out to do a special delivery for the boss, something for a good friend of his or what ever, and as I was heading back I got word that my sister died. Is there a problem though officer?" Blinking innocently up at the uniformed man she hoped that they believed her story… they had to other wise she didn't know what she'd do. Getting herself out was no problem but with Ray.

"So you didn't hear about the Jam Pony incident did you?"

Max shook her head genuinely surprised. "No, what happened? Am I out of a job now mister?" Max asked faking hysteria.

"Naw, don't worry your self little lady. There was a hostage situation there a few months back involving the transgenics. I'm sure you'll hear all about it when you get back to work. There up and running again you know."

"Thank you." Max replied and the man waved her on through. Extremely confused Max drove away from the checkpoint to her old stomping grounds.

"What was that all about?" Ray asked from the seat besides her.

" I don't know baby but I intend to find out."

Meekly the little boy nodded and looked out the car window once more. It had been a long time since either of them had been back there. If it was possible the city looked dirtier then it had been al those months ago. More homeless seemed to line the streets and the outfits even on the working seemed old more ragged and tattered then ever before.

In a bar not to far from the first sector point into the city Max learned about the Jam Pony accident. Its occurrence chilled her to the core. Three transgenics, two of them monstrous creatures, had held the employees hostage along with a pregnant women and a little boy. The police later found out that the woman and the boy had been transgenics too and that during the hostage situation the woman had given birth to a healthy baby girl. The owner of Jam pony, the bar keep said, supported the freaks now and his business had been sagging ever since.

A little flame of hope was kindled inside of the X5 as she heard of Normals change of heart. If he could change maybe there was hope for her kind yet.

Max and Ray passed a couple of days in a motel close to TC just so that she could check out the situation. With each new day it seemed more and more impossible to get in… the fence surrounded as it was. In the end Max decided that she'd have to make contact… that she'd have to hope that OC still kept in touch with Alec and that her presence in her best friend's life wouldn't cause her harm.

And so that's how Ray found himself in a strange apartment the next day with a slender black woman starring at his _aunt_ like she had said something shocking.

"You know Max?" OC asked as the shock washed out of her face.

"Yea." Max answered giving Ray a stern look. "She told me that you knew a safe place for transgenics to go."

"Where did you see her? Is she ok?" Calmly, almost like a robot Max answered her friend's questions, a pain in her heart growing all the while. It hurt her to lie once again to her friend but at least she knew that her disguise worked. Ray's presence also helped through OC off. In the end she invited the duo to stay the night saying that she's have safe passage for them soon. With a forced smile Max thanked her telling OC that her name was Cherry and that her charge was Ray. Ray didn't even blink at Max's use of a different name. Each town they had entered she had assumed a different identity usually he got a new one too. At least this time he got to keep his name he thought as OC lead them to Max's old room.

In the morning the child felt that there lives would be different once again. Sleepily he crawled into the bed and Max gently tucked the sheets around him before sitting down on the sagging matrices besides him. Taking her head into her hands the strong X5 silently grieved for all that she had left behind and all that she had come back to. It hurt her to know that some of her friends had died while she was gone. That her whole world had gone on without her… and the problem was that taking herself out of it hadn't solved anything like she thought it would have.

Maybe there was no such thing as happily ever after after all she thought as Ray drifted off to sleep. In the morning or later that night she'd have to face Alec, deep with in her heart she knew it. All that she could hope though was that he to wouldn't be able to see through her. The sky grew dark and the sounds of Seattle flowed over Max and her little liability and as it did Max had a sudden urge to go somewhere that she hadn't been in over six months. As the impulse grew stronger she weighted leaving the sleeping boy in her friend's care and in the end decided that it would be ok. It was only a short trip to the space needle after all.

A/N: Reviews are welcome and ty for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: ( I don't own anything happy now?

Paring: What if I said it was a surprise? (M/A)

Summary: Max returns to Seattle with some bad news for Alec… How will he take it? And what else is Max forgetting to tell him?

A/N: I'm warning you right now this isn't my best so if it sucks I already know that. Hope you enjoy it anyways.

Revised Borrowed Time,

Chapter 13,

Reunion:

Review :

_Maybe there was no such thing as happily ever after, after all she thought as Ray drifted off to sleep. In the morning or later that night she'd have to face Alec, deep with in her heart she knew it. All that she could hope though was that he to wouldn't be able to see through her. The sky grew dark and the sounds of Seattle flowed over Max and her little liability and as it did Max had a sudden urge to go somewhere that she hadn't been in over six months. As the impulse grew stronger she weighted leaving the sleeping boy in her friend's care and in the end decided that it would be ok. It was only a short trip to the space needle after all. _

: End Review

The frigid wind whipped over the rusting metallic surface of the Space Needle pulling Max's hair along for the ride. The wind, though, didn't bother her as her mind raced and swirled around and around her thoughts and memories. Like the chilly wind it brought long held tears to her eyes. She had left this place six months ago hoping to free herself and her _family_ from the pain that she caused. Coming back made it only to clear how bad the times were… while she was gone more had died then when she had been living there the only difference was that now she hadn't had the chance to say goodbye.

So now she did… in a small voice, barely heard over the wind she said goodbye to all of her departed friends.

_Alec…_ The name came to her lips as fresh tears came to her eyes. Clasping her hands over her heart she willed it to stop beating so hard. Within it's walled cage she knew that he hadn't died… not in the normal since… not in any way that a normal would ever understand but to her it all made since. It was like being back at Manticore… the perfect solider. Noting mattered expect for the objective. Max's slim body shuttered in the cool Seattle night. From what she had heard of him he had become what she had tried to free them all from. He had become the perfect solider. And with that thought Max sank lower to the floor her hands muffling her cries as she turned from the opening, her only way of escape.

Alec heard sobs as he enter the observation deck of the Space Needle. With a weary conscious he thought about turning back… going to OC's and picking up the transgenics he had left T.C. for. But something stopped him and made him climb up the last few steps and what he saw froze the blood in his veins.

Curled up in a little ball, alone in the deep dark night, sat Max with her back to him. How long had he been waiting for her? How long had he hoped by coming back her that he'd find her returned? Shaking his head he laughed at the irony of it all. It had taken her six months to find her way back and yet he found her as he left her crying all alone. Pitting herself.

Could she still have remorse for Logan? The X5 wondered as he silently stepped closer and closer to the woman's prone form.

"Maxie…" He whispered, crouching down behind her, startling her as his hand clamped down on her shoulder and spun her around to face him. "Maxie, where have you been?" He asked, his eyes colder then the night.

"Alec?" She asked in sudden surprise, her tears leaving her eyes. "What happened to you?" She asked knowing full well.

"I could say the same to you Maxie."

"Stop calling me that Alec." The X5 hissed, pushing away from him.

"Fine, but will you at least tell me where you've been? And why you came back." Suddenly shy Max nodded.

"Alec I have something to tell you that you're not going to like." Max began her eyes unnervingly calm. "You might want to sit down." And so he did, scooting close to her to both hear and to reassure himself that she was actually real. Not some trick of his imagination or a dream like she was normally to him. Max started her story of her months of absence slowly and with deliberately, explaining every little action. Justifying herself until he just couldn't help but to agree with her choices. That was until she got to the part about Ray.

He could hardly believe that she had kidnapped the child of their enemy and was not raising him as her own. His mind boggled at her reasoning. In the end he realized that she took Ray for the same reason that she freed the transgenetics… she didn't want to see anyone denied a normal life. What she didn't understand though was that none of them we ever going to have a normal life. Not now not ever.

After a moment he realized that she still had more to tell and had been telling it as he had been zoning out. He came back though at the mention of his best friend's name. Biggs, she said, was murdered in cold blood. And with that his heart stopped cold. He barely heard what she did to avenge a man that she had only meet once and also how she had then made a promise to the dead man to find Alec and tell him what had happened to him.

"I did what I promised him I'd do." Max said making as if she'd go. "I'm sorry Alec…" She turned her head away from him for a moment. "I really am. For everything I've ever done to you. I just wanted to let you know that I…I…" She trailed off as the first rays of dawn emerged at the edge of the city. "I have to go now Alec and I think that you do to." And with that she ran away like a spirit fleeing from the light.

The dirty blond haired X5 sat there for a couple of moments more stunned. Still unbelieving to all that he had seen and heard that night. Closing his eyes he could still imagine that she had seated besides him… within arms reach. God how could it be that despite it all he still loved her…

A/N: Well reviews as always are welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: me don't own

Paring: M/A

Summary: well I suck at this so just read.

A/N: almost done. Just a couple of chapters to go hope you enjoy them.

Revised Borrowed Time,

Chapter 14,

Surprise Findings:

Review:

_The dirty blond haired X5 sat there for a couple of moments more stunned. Still unbelieving to all that he had seen and heard that night. Closing his eyes he could still imagine that she had seated besides him… within arms reach. God how could it be that despite it all he still loved her… _

End Review:

The city was coming to life just as Alec slipped into OC's apartment by way of Max's bedroom window. The X5 drew a sigh of relief as he found himself safe within familiar walls. It was getting more and more dangerous to traverse the city as sector police tightened their hold on the city.

It took the dirt-blonde haired man awhile to realize that he wasn't alone in the room. As his heart rate slowed his super sensitive ears began to pick up breathing besides his own. Following the sound with his head he turned in the direction of the noise made by the sleeping child buried underneath OC's spear sheets.

Silently crossing the room side stepping dirt clothes and toys Alec came to stand by the side of the bed. Slowly he reached down and peeled away the warm sheets in an attempt to see just whom OC had taken in. Wordlessly he understood that the child must be the one that she had sent word to him about… but wasn't there supposed to be two of them?

Just as he thought this the bedroom door opened and a caramel skinned beauty entered the room. Her beautifully shaped body covered only by a tiny towel and fleeing water droplets.

"M-Max?" Alec stammered as he recognized the pissy X5 female. In a blur the vixen crossed the room slamming her hand over the other's mouth.

"Can it Alec." She hissed angrily her eyes blazing. "She doesn't know it's me."

"How can you believe that?" Alec asked after pushing her hand away. "I mean even if you change the way you look… I mean I… Max can you really believe that?"

"Yes I can and you aren't going to tell her other wise. To her I'm X5453. Not two. My name is Sam and Ray is a X7 I picked up along the way. We're headed to the promise land we heard about."

Alec looked at her in disbelief. "Max you have to be kidding me. This is low. You have to tell her."

"I don't have to tell her anything. Alec…" And as she turned to face the taller X5 he saw the pain flicker in her dark iris for the briefest of moments before it vanished just like Max did a second later as OC pushed open the door.

Sleepily she inquired. "Have you two meet? I heard voices and."

"Yea, we meet in another life." Max said in a soft voice her eyes trained on Alec daring him to say anything in disagreement with her.

"Yea another life." Alec agreed in a subdued tune. "Hey OC do you want me to make you some coffee?"

"Hummm… you really know how get to a girl's heart. Thanx." She said as he walked passed her. Lightly she squeezed his shoulder offering him a weak smile as the two's eyes meet.

"Is he ok?" Max asked in a hushed tone, concern filling her as she caught her best friend's eyes.

"Yea." OC answered replacing the sleeve of her robe on her shoulder. "Well sorta… ya see a couple of months ago a boo of mine split and golden boy out there took it really hard. He had a thigh for her… a bad thing and being that you look like her…" OC sighed and shook her head. With a weary smile and a little laugh she said. "Well I'm sorry ta tell ya all that. I didn't mean to. Damn you sure do look like her." And with that the strong black woman turned and left her best friend's old room.

With teary eyes Max looked down at her feet not sure of what she had done. Maybe Alec was right. Maybe she should tell OC. Alec… the name manifested such images. Could he really feel the same way about her as she did about him?

And suddenly she could see it. With wide eyes memories forced their way to the surface. Little times when he was there for her. When he held her or followed her home thinking that she didn't know. She laughed a little, ironic laugh as tears came to her eyes. How could it be that she never knew? "Alec I love you too." Max whispered to the nearly empty room.

A/N: Starving for reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Pairing: M/A

Summary: it's over

A/N: this is the last part in this story but I have a sequel in mind so there might be more. Sorry if it sucks super tired and using this to practice typing correctly. Reviews always welcome.

Revised Borrowed Time,

Chapter 15,

Hope:

Review:

_And suddenly she could see it. With wide eyes memories forced their way to the surface. Little times when he was there for her. When he held her or followed her home thinking that she didn't know. She laughed a little, ironic laugh as tears came to her eyes. How could it be that she never knew? "Alec I love you too." Max whispered to the nearly empty room. _

: End review

Max dressed quickly in the clothes that she had laid out. A loose pair of gray sweat paths, a tight black t, and a blue and green flowered scarf. When she had finished she woke Ray and helped him dress before leaving the safety of her old room. Her heart ached as OC smiled at her from the couch asking about how she had slept and other normal stuff. The X5's heart broke at her friend's kindness and she wished so much that she could tell her… more then once the words rose in her throat only to stick there. It had been so many months. She had lied for so long.

Shaking his head Alec dished food onto plates for OC, Max, Ray, and himself. The group ate in silence and then the beautiful black woman dashed out the door, hugging Alec and calling a quick goodbye to the other two. Once the door had slammed and the sound of her steps had faded Alec moved to clear the table of dirty dishes. As he collected the plates Max started the sink, taking the dishes from Alec as he held them out above the counter.

"So Ray…" Alec turned his attention to the quite child seated on the lumpy sofa against OC's wall. "My name is Alec."

"I know. Max talked all about you on the way here. She says I should grow up to be just like you."

Shocked Alec turned around looking into Max's face as she bent over the sink. "She said that?" Alec asked his eyes sliding from the woman's face to the child's.

"Yes. She said that she was sorry to. That it was a mistake to leave. She was afraid. Auntie says it's ok to be afraid."

"That's right baby." Max said as she dried her hands on a rag she found hanging near the sink. "It's ok to be sad too." The petite brunette said as she crossed the room.

Alec watched in silence as she pulled the little boy into her lap, wrapping her arms protectively around his, hiding his face against her small body. The X5 started when the child broke down in sobs only a second later. He sank into one of the kitchen chairs amazed as she caringly caressed the child and whispered comforts in his ear. When the crying ceased Alec realized that it was only because the child had fallen asleep.

"Does he?"

"Ever since I told him we were coming back." Max explained, her hand absently rubbing Ray's back. " The city reminds him of his mom."

"What does it remind you of?" Alec asked still looking at her as if she weren't really there. His eyes basically asked who she was and what she had done to the girl he had come to love.

"If I tell you the answer to that then I might have to leave again." Max answered seriously.

"Then will you tell me why you left?" The dirty blond asked his hazel eyes pleading with Max for answers.

The chocolate-eyed vixen shook her head. "Not today."

"When?" Alec asked growing impatient.

"I want you to answer a question first." Max declared. Looking coolly at the mocha skinned woman Alec asked why. Evasively Max answered with silence. Her silence filled the apartment and mingled with Ray's soft breathing until finally the hardened solider cracked.

"If I answer your question you have to answer mine."

"Deal." Max sighed. The silence grew again as Max stared down at the carpet while she gathered courage to ask what she had wanted to ask since the day she left over six months ago. "Alec what do you think about me?"

The question confused Alec as emotions surged within him. He vividly remembered the way she had felt in his arms when the two of them sat at the hospital after Dr. Carr had told them that there was no hope for Logan. He remembered the strength in her mistreated body as she insisted on doing what was right for one last time. And then he remembered her saying goodbye and how he hadn't stopped her. Later OC had yelled at him and Sketch shook his head. Joshua had been sad but he understood in a way that neither he nor OC could.

Then again, soon after Max left, Alec began to understand to. He had searched Logan's files and read the entry she had printed. Then he remembered the sound of her sobs and finally seeing her sitting there in front of him he crossed the tiny apartment living room. Crouching down he took her hands into his and looking up into her eyes said.

"I almost died when you left. It was like loosing Rachel once again. Max I love you." Hearing the words Max had so sorely wished to hear all these months she fell into his arms knocking him backwards. Tears of happiness slid from her eyes as she buried her face in his chest.

" The city reminds me of you… you and Logan and all the other mistakes that I've made. I couldn't stay because I couldn't face you. Alec I realized that I loved you before I left and I decided that I wasn't going to lose you too. But I did. When Biggs told me how you had changed back…" Alec brushed away the tears that hysterically spilled from her eyes.

"Shh…" The dirty blond insisted pressing a finger against her full lips. "It's ok. We're all afraid. We're all afraid." Alec held the frail looking woman close to him realizing that he was afraid of loosing her too. But as he came to terms with that he held her out so that they sat face to face. " Max I want to tell you something. After you left there was an accident at Jam Pony. We were exposed and had no choice but to fight back. Ames sent in a group of familiars but even with them there no one got killed. We made it to TC in one piece. That's not the important thing though." Alec took a deep breath as he blurted out the rest of his story.

"On the one month anniversary of the founding of our freak nation a group of us went up onto the roof of the tallest building and we raised a flag that Josh had made. The flag and the baby one of the X5's had both stood for hope. Max on that day I realized that I'd lost all hope in the future when you left town but now looking at you, holding you I realize… Max promise me that you won't leave me again I need you."

As he said it Max knew it was true. She leaned into him again and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled back, tears still in her eyes, she promised that she wouldn't leave and that no matter what happened in the future she was done running.

A/N: Review please!


End file.
